


Promise

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cliche, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Osamu still holds that promise





	Promise

“Hey ‘Samu, I heard you reject a love confession from class 3 cute girl? Wow, like, there are so much boy after her right?”

Osamu just stare at his twin with lazy look then continue reading the book he already read from yesterday.

Atsumu smile at his twin. Not a good smile if you know Atsumu well.

“Say ‘Samu, are you, by any chance, still keeping that stupid promise?” Atsumu say while smirking

Osamu who is currently reading so seriously look a little offended by his twin statement. Well maybe from outsider point of view like Atsumu, the promise he made with his special one sounds stupid. But still, Atsumu know well what that promise means to Osamu, and he still mock Osamu about it.

Osamu put a bookmark between the pages he currently reads and close the book. Then he turns his body to his brother direction

“You know, ‘Tsumu? Actually, I don’t really care about your opinion towards my love life. Please just take care your own love life. Oh sorry, I forgot, you don’t have one” Osamu say with mocking tone.

Osamu who lost his interest in reading get up and left his twin behind. He doesn’t want to end up having another useless fight with Atsumu, even though that what usually they do. But just for today, Osamu need his time to be alone, because his twin brings this topic up, he can’t stop thinking about it. Well it’s his important promise after all. It’s not like he forgot his promise or what, but sometimes he just don’t really think about it.

Atsumu who left alone in the room just staring at his twin’s back and smile, now a sad one. He actually kind of feel sorry towards his twin. After all, it already 9 years since the promise made and Atsumu himself not sure the other one still remembers the promise. Osamu himself don’t even know where his special one currently at.

***

Osamu first meet him 11 years ago, the Miya family just move to this neighborhood because the twins father new job take place at this city. His new neighbor is the Hinata family. They’re so friendly to the point helping the Miya family when they just got in. Osamu’s parents usually left the twins alone to play with their new neighbor child to play. That child name Hinata Shouyou, the child with bright orange hair, just like his father, a big round eye that twinkling when staring to someone and a loud high pitch voice when talking to someone. At first both Osamu and Atsumu consider Shouyou as a troublesome child and trying to avoid him as much as possible.

Then someday when Osamu walking home from convenience store to buy new pudding after Atsumu eat his pudding, he saw Shouyou currently playing alone at the park. Seems like the local child refuse to play with Shouyou because of his bright hair. They find it unusual and stay away from him. Osamu don’t know what kind of spirit currently possess him. He just walks towards Shouyou and offering him one of his pudding

“You want pudding?” Osamu ask while handing the pudding to Shouyou

Shouyou who is surprise to find someone try to talk to him just staring at Osamu

“You don’t want it?” Osamu ask once again

“I-I want it, T-thank you very much” Shouyou stutter at his words and take the pudding from Osamu hands

They are eating in silence. Osamu is not fond of this uncomfortable silence then trying to say something. “So, your name is Hinata right? How old are you?”

Shouyou look at Osamu for a while then answer Osamu’s question “Yes, my name is Hinata, Hinata Shouyou, You can call me Shouyou actually, also i’m 6 years old, what about you?”

“I’m Osamu, Miya Osamu. 7 years old”

“Oh! you’re 1 year older than me, Miya-san” say Shouyou

“You can call me Osamu, you know right I have a twin, it’s confusing when someone call Miya to one of us”

“Are you sure? I mean we just get to know each other” Shouyou ask with doubt

“Yep, just call me Osamu”

“Okay Osamu-san!”

***

Ever since that day, Osamu is seen playing with Shouyou, while Atsumu still avoid the red head. Shouyou sometime ask about Atsumu to Osamu, like “did he don’t want to play with you because of me?” or “I’m so sorry because of me, your brother don’t want to play with you” but Osamu always assure him that not the case. Osamu say, he already spends his time with Atsumu too much. Also, Osamu don’t really mind spending time with Shouyou instead with Atsumu new friends. Shouyou is a good child after all. At first Shouyou may seems like troublesome child, but after getting to know him, you can see how bright this child is. Osamu really like when Shouyou cute eyes staring at him. Osamu also love looking at Shouyou’s bright smile, love hearing Shouyou’s voice and his giggle.

Day by day passed, Osamu spend more of his time around Shouyou now. Atsumu, who feel left out, start to feel jealous towards Shouyou. Osamu is his brother, so why he spends most of his time on outsider. Atsumu can’t accept this and decide to get back his brother.

One day, Atsumu came to Shouyou and confront him. “Listen child, I don’t know what kind of fake play you play in front of my brother, but can you stop sticking to him like some bug? You know he is too kind to refuse someone, so I will say this to you instead. Leave him alone” Atsumu say while push Shouyou until he fell down and hit the ground. Osamu who just came, see Atsumu push Shouyou, then scold his twin. “What are you doing to Shouyou, Atsumu?!” Osamu then help Shouyou to stand while Shouyou keep saying he is okay, and Osamu don’t need to mad at Atsumu

“BUT HE KEEP STEALING YOU FROM ME, OSAMU!” Atsumu shout back at Osamu then run away

“I’m so sorry Osamu-san, because of me you two is now fighting” say Shouyou while sobbing

“No, Shouyou, it’s not your fault, let me talk to Atsumu, okay? Everything will be alright, you trust me, right?” Shouyou just nod and say good bye to Osamu

At home, Atsumu is currently crying like a baby. Osamu who enter their room then try to talk to Atsumu.

“GO AWAY, OSAMU, I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU”

Osamu just sigh and try to approach his twin.

“Listen here, ‘Tsumu, I know you’ll never do something like that, tell me, why you do that to Shouyou?”

“He keeps stealing you from me, now you just want to play with him, not me!”  
“So you’re jealous?” tease Osamu

“Shut up!”

“Okay okay, let me tell you, ‘Tsumu, you spend your time with me since we still in mom belly, right? I just met Shouyou you know, also he is a good child, but he doesn’t have a friend just because his hair looks different to other child”

“Doesn’t mean he got the right to monopolize you!”

“Hey ‘Tsumu, how about you come play with us tomorrow?”

“Eh? Can I? I mean, i already do something bad to him. Did he still want to play with me? Not like i want to play with him or something”

“Are you tsundere, Atsumu? Also, Shouyou is a good child, just make sure you apologize properly to him”

“I’m not Tsundere!!!”

From that day, Atsumu join Osamu spending time with Shouyou. They spend almost every day together. Sometimes Atsumu prank Osamu by hiding with Shouyou in some weird place and Osamu have to find them. Shouyou is very happy finally he have a friend to play with.

Two years passed, the Mr. Hinata got news from his workplace that he will moved to another city. Osamu, who heard that the Hinata family will move away next week, come to Hinata house. After Shouyou mother, who currently pregnant, say that Shouyou is in his room, Osamu go to Shouyou room. In there he found Shouyou who is currently crying.

“Hey, Shouyou, why are you crying?” ask Osamu gentle

“Osamu-san? I’m so sad, next week I can’t play with you anymore” Shouyou still sobbing

“Hey, don’t cry, you already 8 years old. Big boy doesn’t cry, also you’ll be Big brother later right? How can you protect your little sister or brother later if you are this weak?”

“But, I want always play with you, Osamu-san!”

“Shouyou, listen to me. We will meet again, okay? And when we meet again, I’ll marry you. And you not allowed to marry other people, got it?”

Shouyou nod “I promise, Osamu-san!” Shouyou say while hooking their little finger.

Yes, it was a mere child promise, but Osamu still keeping that promise. Atsumu know their promise because he literally in there when Osamu say that to Shouyou.

Atsumu actually already trying to hook Osamu with some girl he knows and think a good match for Osamu, but it always end with nothing happen.

***

Osamu, who still lost in tough, keep walking to random direction. He lives in this city for 11 years already and he really enjoy strolling around when there is too much thought in his head. Osamu then stopped and look around. Ah his feet already take him to their city train station. How many minutes already passed, Osamu though. Osamu then go to nearest vending machine and bought a drink. The tip of his eyes caught a glimpse of orange head. “Ah, I think too much of Shouyou, that I start to imagining him huh?” said Osamu to him self while sipping his drink

“Eum, excuse me?” say a voice from behind Osamu

Osamu turn his body and found his body freeze

“Hello, I just arrive, and kind of lost, actually I from this town, but move away 9 years ago. I know this is kind of sudden, but do you know this address?” say that person while handing Osamu the piece of paper.

In that paper, written Osamu house address.

Osamu who is still in shock just stand while don’t say anything.

“uh.... hello? You also don’t know this address? No problem I’ll ask another people, thank you so much” Say that person while bowing and walk away

Osamu, who just realize that person is now walking away, is in panic. He looks around and found the nearby shop sell a small bouquet of flower. After paying the flower, Osamu chase after the boy while shouting

“WAITTTT”

The boy who felt called then turned around and ask “....me?”

Osamu then stop in front of the boy while panting and shove the flowers toward the boy.

“Will you marry me, Shouyou?”

The boy, who at first look confuse, then smile

“I will, Osamu-san”

Osamu then hug Shouyou with joy

“But please wait until I graduate, Osamu-san” add Shouyou jokingly

***

Epilog

“I can’t believe you don’t recognize me, Shouyou” say Osamu when they walking to Osamu house

“How can i recognize you, when you now this tall and look at that hair. Since when you become old geezer” Say Shouyou while pointing at Osamu gray hair.

“People keep mistaking me and ‘Tsumu, so we decide to dye our hair, Atsumu choose blond by the way. And you still small like usual huh?”

“Geez, Osamu-san, I’m still growing you know”

“yes yes, I understand, Shrimp”

“Don’t call me shrimp”

**Author's Note:**

> and so another osahina cliche fic born ahahaha  
> Thank you so much for reading my fic   
> Also i feel so grateful for those who read, left kudos, bookmark, subscribe to me  
> Thank you very much!


End file.
